Giving Up a Second Chance
by kezzaonline
Summary: What happens when House wakes up after being shot and realises he loves Cameron? What happens when he pushes her away again and again?My first ever fanfic! warning: OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_The moment he pulled the trigger, was the moment I thought that I would die."_

_The pain on my side was unbearable, the pain in the neck was stinging. I couldn't remember anything that happened, but the a familiar warming scent was sitting beside me and I urged myself to wake. Then I suddenly realised that if I woke, then the moment could be ruined. I feigned sleep._

_For the next 2 days I continued feigning sleep, sometimes actually sleeping. The figure never left my side for over an hour, and for that I was grateful. Suddenly I felt the figure get up and I could hear whispering._

"How is he?" someone inquired.

"The same as he was a few days ago," the voice was sweet and then it struck him, it was Cameron's – no Allison's he mentally corrected himself.

His curiousity won and he opened his eyes. Everything was bright and blurry so he quickly shut them again.

"Did he just open his eyes?" a voice said, and then he remembered it as Wilson's. He felt Allison's figure and scent lean over him so he tried opening his eyes again. The stinging made his eyes water, but the sight of who it was made him leave his eyes on her. Her gaze was sweet and caring.

"Thank god your awake!" Cameron commented delightly. Everything about her was intoxicating, he just wanted to lean forward and kissed her. He tried to speak but all he could do was grunt.

"The bullet pierced your stomach, nicked your bowel and lodged into the posterior rib. The second one went straight through your neck damaging your jugular" She explained. Wilson handed him a cup of water and he tried to pick it up, but his hand wasn't reacting. Cameron took the cup from Wilson and slowly poured water down House's throat. They must have put something in it, because he fell into a peaceful slumber a moment later.

(Waking up, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling he tried to get up. Straight away pain shot through his side and he cringed. Someone comforted him and he opened his eyes. It was Cameron. He was so caught up in the moment of her intoxicating scent, her sweet eyes, her tender lips that he let it slip.

"Allison, _I love you_," he whispered softly that only she could see. Suddenly she backed away and he slumped back into the bed painfully. His heart stung as he heard those words.

"You evil bastard, I told you I was over you and I want nothing to do with you!" She screamed at him, and with that he ran towards him and slapped him, pain seared through his neck as he turned it from the force of the slap. She ran out and if you were watching the scene very slowly, you could pinpoint the exact time his already broken heart shattered into a million pieces.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"House…House…HOUSE!" someone yelled into his ear. He woke up abrubtly. It was all just a dream, he was thankful for that, but deep down he knew he could never admit to her that he loved her. He wouldn't know what to do if he let his heart shatter into such tiny pieces that it could never be glued back together. He vowed that he would leave her alone, and possibly leave this place forever.

"Wah 10 more minutes mother…" he groaned. He heard people around him laugh. He opened his eyes. The first person he saw was Cameron – no Allison, leant over the bed. His eyes wandered the room and then he saw Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman and Chase. Then he realised he just made a fool of himself. Remembering his vow only minutes ago, he shot coldly at everyone and it did it, it shut them up straight away.

"What are you all doing here? Go back to your cases!" He snapped. Cameron was taken aback and jumped back. "Your wasting time over this bastard who actually wants to leave this bloody damned place!" It did, Cameron ran out of the room in tears. Cuddy looked at him in disbelief and walked out. Foreman looked disappointed and Chase's look was venomous. One by one they left his side, but Wilson was still standing firm.

"You don't have to push them away you know!" He scolded House, then he turned around and left so fast that House's mind couldn't even keep up. He had done it, he successfully carried out part of his plan. His heart ached from it, but he knew it would get over quickly unlike it breaking into a million pieces. Losing a friend, he could still deal with it, after all he didn't have much friends, but losing a lover, he would never be able to function like a human again.

"And the loneliness begins…" he whispered ot himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cameron ran out as fast and as far from House as she could. She knew that he'd never change for her. Her legs carried her around the hospital and when she was out of breath she realised she was on the roof, and she collapsed in a heap of tears. She didn't realise someone had followed her, but when someone hugged her from behind to comfort her, she just fell into their arms and cried for as long her body needed to drain those emotions out. When she stopped, she looked up and noticed it was Chase.

"Sorry for ruining your lab coat and shirt…"she apologised.

"No worries, I can get it fixed. Forget about House, you know how he's always been so cruel" He comforted her in a jokingly manner and she laughed. Chase always made her feel better, every single time….

Back in the ICU House was reflecting on what a sucker he really was. He planned his next attack: getting fired. He considered resigning, but then he wouldn't be able to push them all back at the same time from all the "why's" and "stay". He knew he would have to drive Cuddy insane and everyone else mad, and he was going to take action as soon as someone decided to start a coversation with him.

The next two months he backed away from everyone as possible, and as soon as he was discharged from hospital, he never left his apartment. Wilson had told him that the shooter was never caught, and all House has said was "Great! Then he can come back and try to finish me off!" not in a jokingly manner, but in a manner that he really wanted to be killed. He stayed in his room as much as possible, only coming out when he knew Wilson went to work.

Wilson charged into Cuddy's office without even knocking. "I told him about not capturing the shooter, and he was actually delighted that it gave the shooter a chance to come and finish him off, I'm worried, really worried about him," he started off once he stepped foot into her office.

Cuddy furrowed her brow. Why was he being like this? "We'll just have to wait and see what happens when he comes back to work tomorrow," she replied, "and has he reacted about the ketamine yet?"

"I barely see him apart from the brief moments he tries to run back into his room when I get back from work, he's not talking and I don't know," he replied sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Returning to work, great, being around people. House slowly limped into the hospital. He noticed that the pain was gone, but he couldn't give Cuddy the satisfaction of the ketamine treatment, he had to act for his plan to work. He entered his office and prepared for the worse. He was surprised when suddenly Cameron came out from no where and hugged him.

"Get off me," he said coldly, but she wouldn't move, "NOW!" he bellowed. She stepped back and looked like she was going to cry. She walked out of the room and Chase followed.

"Great way to come back to work," Foreman commented.

"O you piss off too you ugly Nigger," he did it, he officially offended Foreman. He felt a blow to his nose and he staggered onto the floor. His vision was red from the blood his nose was spraying. He landed next to a patch of old blood on the carpet. His blood he remembered. It was going to be his reminder of what he had to accomplish. Laying there for what felt like eternity, his head throbbing, his nose still bleeding freely, he thought of what he was doing was actually right.

Foreman, Chase and Cameron entered Cuddy's office. "So…how was his first day?" she asked.

"I wouldn't care for that bastard," Foreman replied venomously.

"He's the biggest asshole I've ever met," Chase answered angrily.

And for Cameron? She was still silently sobbing but her answer was evident.

"Was it really that bad?" Cuddy inquired. He knew House had probably changed from the shooting. Wilson already told her how retreated and independent he had become, but he never mentioned his mood.

"I can't work with him anymore," Cameron suddenly said.

"Agreed!" Foreman replied.

"It's either him or us," Chase stated.

Cuddy was suddenly intrigued how much the team hated him already, hadn't they always made it through House's ramblings and cold shoulder? Alright, I'll go talk to House.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cuddy walked slowly to House's office and when she entered she saw him lying on the floor next to the old patch of blood and an entirely new one right next to it, on his shirt and on him!

"HOUSE!" she yelled at him. He stared at her but closed his eyes again. "The team doesn't want to work with you, and what happened to your nose?" She asked. Again he gave no response to her.

"Let them stay," he finally muttered, "I'll leave for good."

Cuddy was shocked to hear him say that he actually wanted to leave the hospital for the team.

"Can't you just apologise or something?" She asked.

"It's too late and I don't want to continue being in this stupid place where everything is so fucked up," he answered, still with his eyes closed, "including you…"

Cuddy was taken aback and she kicked him hard in his bad leg and stormed out. He was nearing his goal and he knew it. He had second thoughts about it, and he planned he made things already bad enough that he could leave on better terms with them. He knew that they wouldn't go after him and he was thankful about it. He got up, nose stinging, got to his desk and took out a pad of paper. He couldn't think of what to write, so he wrote his resignation letter first, and then he got up to have a walk around the hospital, probably his last time…

He smiled at the patients who thought that they had something wrong with them. He smiled when the doctors told them nothing was wrong and they just freaked. He smiled and everything. He waited at the lift to go back to his office and when the 'bing' was heard signalling the lift had arrived, he watched the two figures emerge hand in hand. Cameron and Chase. He smiled even though his heart tore into shreds at the exact moment, 'at least she would be happy' he thought.

The frowned at him and quickly exited the lift and he got inside and waited to be transported up. The lift doors opened and he looked at the time on the wall clock 6 o'clock PM. Perfect to write his letter that he had thought about whilst walking around the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He finished his letter and he read it to make sure that he wasn't too apologetic and regretful.

_Well, to anyone who's bothered to reading some shit that I wrote,_

_Sorry and don't come looking for me even though you wouldn't, I'd be happier to think you guys still hate me._

_House_

He scrapped many copies before he decided on a short note. This would mean that he didn't care that much. He left the note on his table – no, whoever's table. He then silently made his way to Cuddy's office and making sure she wasn't there, left his resignation note in her IN tray. He exited the hospital quietly and smiled at it. His happiest and saddest moments happened in there.

He rode his bike home and knowing Wilson was out on a date with god know's who, he packed things that he would need and one photograph of himself, the team, Wilson and Cuddy, taken a few weeks before he was shot. They were all so happy in it, including himself. Even though he was frowning in the photo, everyone else could sense that deep down he was happy.

He scribbled a quick note to Wilson saying how he transferred ownership of the apartment to him, and he could dump out his old stuff if he wanted. Satisfied with the note, he left the apartment, without the keys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After only glimpsing and frowning at House, Cameron and Chase walked quickly out of the hospital and into Chase's car. Cameron was happy she had found Chase, and Chase vice versa. She thought she saw House smile at them, but she didn't want to look at his face ever again. She had an empty feeling that something she loved had just left her. It was only his first day of work, and he already split the team up.

"Did you have to hug him?" Chase asked whilst driving back to their shared apartment.

"I thought he would've needed it, but now I wished I hadn't touched him at all, ugly, old faggot," Cameron insulted, she knew she didn't mean the words, but her hate for him was too great right now. Chase smiled at her reassurance, after all he was a very jealous guy.

The ride was quick and he parked in his carspot underneath the apartments. Suddenly they were paged from the hospital that one of their patients was in critical condition.

"Bollocks," Chase stated, "I was planning on a night of fun!"

Cameron playfully hit him for his naughty thought and he started the car again and drove back to hospital. On the return trip she spotted House riding on his motorbike and heading to the freeway.

They ran into the hospital and went straight to the patient, who fortunately for him, and unfortunately for Cameron and Chase, had been settled down. They came back for nothing. Remebering that she left a jacket in the office, she grabbed Chase by the hand and led him to the office. They arrived and she spotted her jacket and then she realised House's table seemed emptier than normal and she walked towards it and on the middle of the table was a letter addressed to no-one so she tore it open.

_Well, to anyone who's bothered to reading some shit that I wrote,_

_Sorry and don't come looking for me even though you wouldn't, I'd be happier to think you guys still hate me._

_House_

What did this mean? She handed Chase the note and he read it and frowned.

"Prolly some of his stupid way just to apologise, but I can never forgive him for the way he treated you," he stated and nuzzling her in the neck. She felt the same about his statement but somehow there was something wrong and she couldn't place it. She followed Chase back to the car and when they arrived home, they had a wild night together and her worries faded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Cuddy paced quickly into her office like she did everyday, hoping (again) that today she would finish the paperwork before 5. She entered her office and sat in her chair, hoping to set herself into work mode straight away, but something caught her eye. A letter was sitting on her IN tray so she opened it and read the contents quickly. It dawned over her quickly and she quickly powerwalked (more like sprinted) into Wilson's office.

"House gasp for air has pant resigned," she managed to cough out. Wilson looked at her and then he muttered to himself.

"So it's true…"

"What is?" she inquired.

"He left me his apartment and some of his belongings were missing, I thought he was just playing with us!" He answered.

He exited his office quickly and went up to House's office and found his team there.

"Where's House!" he bellowed at them.

"We wouldn't care less," Foreman answered venomously, still not over what House said to him.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"He has resigned and he's left his apartment to me and his belongings are gone!" he told them quickly. Chase and Foreman were still to angry at House to care but then Cameron remembered something.

"He left this letter saying that he was sorry and not to go looking for him, and I saw him heading to the freeway yesterday…" she said.

"Lame way to say sorry, pitiful bastard…" Foreman muttered.

Cameron suddenly threw herself to the waste paper basket and noticing it hasn't been emptied from yesterday she spilled the contents on the conference table and began reading them. Wilson did the same.

"Oh my god…" she whispered. This caught Chase and Foreman's attention and they too began reading them. When Cuddy finally managed to reach the office panting for breath, she joined them in reading the letters.

_Dear Team, Cuddy and Wilson,_

_Things have been pretty hectic hey? Well, I just want to let you know I'm sorry to what I've done to all of you, yes I admit pushing you all away, because I know deep down that I could never change even though after being shot I realised how much you guys meant to me…_

_After what happened with Stacey I knew I couldn't open my heart up again, I was too afraid, too coward to experience the pain of losing someone I love, so instead I took the easy way out and decided to push you away, and guess what? I've succeeded! Well, I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you all and man Foreman you do know how to throw a punch! (Don't mind the blood splotches, if you want to know ask Foreman) _Everyone looked at him and he explained how he broke House's nose from his comment. _Don't bother looking for me, (even though I know you won't) if you do ever find me I'll know it'll be my grave, well be nice if I'm dead and leave flowers! _

_House_

_PS: Congratualations Chase, you're a very lucky guy, treat her well. _

Reading the last line made Cameron burst into tears. He had loved her! She was happy and upset at the same time. The other letters were all the same, only getting shorter and shorter each time. Chase read the letter she was reading and stared at it in disbelief and then everyone else read it. They all sat down silently thinking. Foreman was in denial, Wilson was upset, Cuddy was disappointed, Cameron was happy but depressed, and as for Chase? He was angry at House. Why did he love his girl? Chase knew that if Allison chose, she would choose House over him. He loved Allison to know that if she did want to choose and she did choose House, that he would give up and be happy for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

House decided that he would ride his bike as fast as he could on the freeway. He hasn't planned on where he wanted to be, but he decided to make it fun if he could help it. He thought that when he came close enough to an airport, he would fly out of the country, maybe somewhere in Asia, or in Europe, maybe down-under? His thinking got carried away. It was already morning and he was amazed at how long this freeway was. He stopped at a motel that he spotted and he rented a room. He stepped into the shower and decided a cold one would put his senses back and wake him up. He turned on the shower radio that happen to be on it and listened to 2 songs before he heard something that changed his mind.

_Day after day  
Time pass away  
**And I just can´t get you off my mind**  
Nobody knows ... **I hide it inside**  
I keep on searching but I can´t find  
**The courage to show ...  
To letting you know ...**  
**I´ve never felt so much love before**  
And once again I´m thinking about   
**Taking the easy way out ... **_

**But if I let you go   
I will never know  
What my life would be  
Holding you close to me  
Will I ever see  
You smiling back at me  
How will I know?  
If I let you go ... **

Night after night  
I hear myself sayin´  
**Why can´t this feeling just fade away?  
There´s no one like you ...  
**You speak to my heart...  
**It´s such a shame we´re worlds apart ...  
**I´m too shy to ask ...  
**I´m too proud to lose  
**But sooner or later I gotta choose  
And once again I´m thinking about

_**Taking the easy way out ... **_

Once again I´m thinking about ...  
**Taking the easy way out ... **  


After hearing this song he quickly got out of the shower and dressed himself, paid for his room, hopped onto his bike and entered onto the freeway again, riding as fast as he could back to Allison Cameron. He was ready to pay the price in loving someone again…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The team didn't work that day, they all asked for a day off. Wilson wanted to too, but he had to go into surgery with one of his patients, and as for Cuddy, she had no choice. Even though the team had the day off, they sat in their office thinking about their times with House and if he would ever return. Chase sat with Cameron with his arm around her trying to stop her from crying. He told her that if House ever did return and admitted he loved her, he was fine with her being with House. She was thankful of him but she knew that that would never happen. As 5 slowly creeped through, Foreman decided to go back home and Chase and Cameron were getting set to leave too. They were stopped in the carpark when a nurse screamed at them,

"DR HOUSE IS BACK!"

He knew he was going too fast, way too fast, but he was so close to the hospital right now. He willed his bike to go faster, but then he started to lose control and the bike was jerking side to side. He crashed into the freeway wall and was flung back into the other lane just as another speeding car crashed right into him. A man got out of his car and went to his side immediately and he whispered something in his ear before he gave in to the welcoming blackness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Cameron and Chase sprinted back in hopes to find a full and happy House. But boy were they wrong!

"WHERE IS HE!" Cameron demanded the nurse.

"Allison calm down!" Chase tried to calm her.

"He's in the ER," the nurse replied.

"He's back at work already!" asked Cameron stunned.

"No, he's had a really bad accident, he probably won't make it through…" the nurse said griefly but stopped when Cameron and Chase rushed to the ER. On the way they saw Cuddy and Wilson running to the same place as well. Cameron's world came crashing down the moment she heard that he was not saving someone's life, but having his life saved, again.

Not caring if they were allowed to rush into the ER room or not, they tore the blinds apart and saw a very bloodied and broken House. Cameron immediately started crying, Cuddy was crying silent tears, Wilson didn't care and even he was crying. Chase didn't realise his eyes were getting wet either. He carried Cameron away from the awful site and went to inform Foreman. 10 minutes later Foreman was in the same state they were in.

"Excuse me mam," a police officer said, "this man was the man who brought Dr House in and he wants to tell you all something." Pointing to a panic-striken faced young man.

"He wanted me to tell Allison that he loves her," he stated quietly. Cameron was crying even harder if that was even possible. "You probably want to know how he got in that state. Well, I was driving along the freeway when I saw his bike fly pass me and boy was he going fast! I was already doing 180km/h and he must've been doing at least 210! Well, his bike started jerking and he crashed into the freeway wall and he got thrown into my lane just as my car impacted onto him, surely I thought the impact would've killed him but he still managed to whisper that he loved Allison or something in my ear."

Everyone was silent, if he crashed on the freeway, still on the freeway, did it mean that he was coming back? Thoughts rushed through all of them. After hearing how he had crash, everyone was grateful that he was alive.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years. It's been 5 years since House was wheeled into the ER with only a strand of life left in him. He survived, but has been comatised the past 5 years. He did wake up for a brief 1 minute a year after the crash, only to mutter something that the nurse thought he said was, "find someone else," and the nurse told everyone those words. Cameron knew it referred to her and she didn't leave Chase's side. They eventually got married and had 1 boy, and a pair of twins 9 months old. They were due in 2 days. Chase was ecstacic that he was having a pair of twins, and his son was eager to have younger siblings. He was 3 and already had a vast vocabulary.

Chase and Cameron went to visit House before Cameron would be admitted into hospital.

"Well, we're having a set of twins in 2 days!" she exclaimed happily looking first at House and looking back lovingly into her husband's eyes. "And guess what? If there's a boy we're naming him Greg after you House." She touched House's hand and squeezed it happily. What she didn't expect, was a finger flinching.

"He just flinched!" she almost screamed at Chase. They both stared at House intently, though Chase did go make a call to the nurse to get Cuddy, Wilson and Foreman. When they all arrived, House's eyes suddenly shot open.

"He's awake!" they all said together and hugged and smiled and cried at each other. Foreman made a move to check on House's condition and managed to hear a scoff of what sounded like, "water" so he poured House a cup of water and poured it in his mouth slowly. Everyone was so happy that they didn't see House's eyes wander over to Cameron and Chase to notice the bulge and the rings. He smiled to himself, even though his heart felt like stopping and shattering and managed to utter "congratualations" to the wedded couple.

A few weeks later, House was in rehab. He was paralysed from his hip down, he was upset to find that out, but at least he wouldn't need to experience the pain in his leg, even if the ketamine treatment worked out. He was regaining the use and strength in his arms. The twins were born and as promised Chase and Cameron named the boy Greg, and the girl Ginny. He was named godfather to their children, though their eldest son Luke called him 'uncle'. He was happy to be back again, but he would never be whole.

He had a talk with Cameron about his feelings, and instead he felt like all this weight lifted and the agreed to stay as good friends. He knew that she loved him, and that was all he needed to keep on living.

He wheeled himself into his own bathroom in his private room and heard the door outside open and close. He yelled out "in the bathroom!" to whoever it was and did his business, when he went back in his room he didn't recognise the figure. The blinds were closed and the figure had a hood on.

"Remember me?" the figure asked as he revealed a long sharp knife, "as you wish, I'm here to finish you off."

House in his paralysed state did not have time to do anything except yell once before he was continuously stabbed, but his yell was not one of vain, people rushed in and went to subdue the intruder, but not before he managed to stab House at least a dozen times in his abdominals. Cameron was the first of the crew to arrive and she picked House up.

"I can't lose you again," she whispered through her tears. "I love you"

"I love you too…" and he knew, that this time, he was not returning.

* * *

and thats the end of the story! thankyou for reading and thankyou if you have reviewed. I might write an alternate ending to this, but the thing is: you never know what you have until its gone! cherish each moment with a loved one, and dont let your ego get in the way! 


End file.
